Alliance Bingo Battle 26
.png |start jst=12:00 June 21 2018 |end jst=22:59 June 26 2018 | Ludovica |Rank Reward | Punky Eyepatch|Rank Reward | Fiendish Peria|Amalgamation | Peria|Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Lisay |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Irene|Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Lynette|Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 26th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the Beyond the Spacetime Gate event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■LR LUDOVICA has been added to the individual ranking rewards!! LUDOVICA can be obtained from the following: : • Individual Ranking Reward: Rank 1ー500 • Individual Point Reward: 40,000 Points LR LUDOVICA Mounted Spear Lv.10 (Max) : • Deal 90% DMG 9 times to the enemy / 20% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 : • Deal DMG to each enemy equivalent to 15% of that enemy's remaining soldiers after a successful attack / 10% chance Activations: 1 For more details, please refer to the Ranking Rewards Pages. ■GUR PAGE is now obtainable once again!! UR PAGE and RAIMENT are now available in the Ring Exchange Lineup! Get GUR PAGE by amalgamating GUR PAGE and RAIMENT material card! GUR PAGE ☆Starfall Lv.10 (Max) : • Deal 200% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 20% chance Activations: 1 ■Increase in the number of Round Ranking Reward Rings During the 26th Alliance Bingo Battle, a portion of the Round Ranking Reward Rings has been increased! Rank 1: from 50 Rings to 60 Rings! Rank 2: from 25 Rings to 30 Rings! ■Double Point Days! 8:00 June 23rd to 22:59 June 23rd (JST) 8:00 June 26th to 22:59 June 26th (JST) During this period, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ①Defeat the Archwitch at the center panel of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain Chance Ticket, MAIDEN SHARD card, and other special rewards by defeating the Archwitch! ②Get more points and balls during SUPER FEVER TIME! If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVER TIME, you will enter SUPER FEVER TIME. During this period, obtained points will increase 3x. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVER TIME! ③Choosing the number of Battle Points has been enabled! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense of the unit increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, you will not lose the excess point(s) after 5 and you will be able to use it for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements : • You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【26th Event Schedule】 June 21st ー June 26th (JST) 1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) 3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 26th Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after June 26th (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. If GUR PERIA that can be obtained as an Alliance Bingo Battle reward, is amalgamated with the EYEPATCH material card that can be obtained as an individual ranking reward within 2000 rank, it will become GUR PERIA. ※GUR PERIA posses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and adds a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR PERIA ☆Devil's Chain Lv.10 (Max) : • Unleash a single ally's skill / 35% chance Activations: 3 【Autoskill】 : • Battle EXP + 250% ※Caution : • You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. : • Please note that Rings received from the 26th Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 00:00 on July 5th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times